


Like real boyfriends would do

by Saku015



Series: Kagehina Month 2014 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic, Embarrassment, Grocery Shopping, Hugs, Kagehina Month, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kageyama takes part of a really domestic activity with the Hinata shiblings. It is not a surprsie that they are mistaken for being boyfriends.





	Like real boyfriends would do

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Grocery shopping.

They have been learning for four hours right then and Kageyama felt his eyes effusing out of their stocks. Numbers were dancing in front of his view whenever he closed his eyes – even for a second. And Hinata's condition wasn't better.

The short boy groaned loudly and fell backwards. He landed on his back and closed his eyes – Kageyama was sure in an attempt to fall asleep. He grumbled, shaking him stronger than intended.

”You can not fall asleep, dumbass! We must finish these exercises for Yachi-san tomorrow!”

”But I am tired, Kageyama!” Hinata whined, turning to his side. ”You are still as tyrannical as you were in middle school,” he mumbled, pouting.

Kageyama felt his blood level rising incredibly quickly, but before he could have done anything, Hinata’s mom opened the door.

”I am sorry for interrupting your session, Shouyou, but would you be so kind and do the grocery shopping?”

Hinata was on his feet quicker than Kageyama had ever seen him jumping up from the ground. He beamed at his mom, nodding and was out of the room in a heartbeat.

”Hey, wait for me, dumbass!” Kageyama exclaimed, following his friend.

How Natsu ended up coming with them, Kageyama still was not 100% sure. Suddenly, she was behind them on the street with an extra plastic bag in her hand.

”Kaa-chan said yes,” she explained when Hinata asked why she was there. 

That was a reason one of the boys could argue against. So the situation was that: Kageyama had two empty paper bags in his left hand and held Natsu’s small hand in his right – who was walking between him and Hinata, humming the main song of some children’s show. Kageyama sighed and hoped that they would arrive to the store soon.

 

As soon as they stepped into the store, Hinata take out the shopping list from his pocket, digging his nose into it. His brows knitted as he was reading the names of the items his mother needed for dinner.

”Meat, rice, some vegetables and milk,” Natsu counted the items down on her fingers. When the two boys looked at her with wide eyes, she grinned at them. ”I am good at memorizing things,” she said puffing her chest out.

”I can not believe that your sister is already better than you at learning, dumbass,” Kageyama whispered to Hinata, who blushed.

”H-her memory is the only thing that is better!” He protested, waving his hands in front of his face. ”I would easily beat her in anything else!”

”Really, onii-chan?” Natsu snickered. ”Tell Tobio-niichan about the time when I bet you in cards five times in a row…” Hinata did not answer, only ran away towards the meat-section of the store. Before following him, Kageyama ruffled Natsu’s hair, who giggled because of the compliment.

The incident that made the day unforgettable for Kageyama happened at the end of their small shopping trip – well, almost at the end. They were walking towards the cashier when Natsu suddenly tugged on his sleeve.

”I almost forgot! Kaa-chan said we could buy some candy too!” She said, looking up at Kageyama with pleading eyes.

”Oh? Did she really, Natsu?” The older boy asked with some playful disapproval in his voice. Natsu pouted, then hugged him around the waist – making poor blueberry gasp for air.

”Tobio-niichan, please!” She pleaded, rubbing her cheek to Kageyama’s hipbone.

”Yes, Tobio, please!” He heard Hinata’s voice as slim arms hugged him around the middle. The small boy hid his face in the crook of his neck, squeezing Kageyama as tight as he could.

”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS?!” Kageyama all, but shouted, trying to disentangle Hinata’s arms from around his body.

”Why? You had let Natsu hug you countless times,” Hinata retorted, pouting at him. He was so cute Kageyama almost kissed him right in the middle of a store.

He heard small chuckles behind them. When he turned back with a frown on his face, he saw two women examining them. One of them leaned to her friends, whispering in her ear – unfortunately not quiet enough for Kageyama not to hear.

”That couple is so adorable!” She said and her friend nodded.

”I bet the raven boy would become the best husband anyone could ask for.”


End file.
